


The Very Best

by piizaprince



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gore, M/M, serial killer!komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piizaprince/pseuds/piizaprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only hurt those he liked. They deserved a better life than this one. Then why was it so hard to do the same for this one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Best

He only hurt those he liked. They deserved a better life than this one. Then why was it so hard to do the same for this one? Perhaps because he was so perfect, more perfect than anyone he'd ever killed. So perfect...it made Komaeda shiver. Could he really taint that? Of course, he was being silly. Of course a piece of trash like him would. He was born to, to bring hope to these people when they least expected it, right before their dying eyes. He was sure the afterlife was wonderful. And they deserved it. Especially Hinata.

"Please don't struggle, Hinata-kun.." Komaeda sighed out. They always did, though. Or, usually. He really thought...no, Hinata was different. There was no mistake in that. Just look at that face, Komaeda could just feel the hope emitting from those eyes.

"Life is so much better after death, I promise." he giggled. Hinata was so cute like this, his mouth taped over and his limbs bound in rope. Only the best for him, after all.

Hinata argued something from behind his mask. Whatever it was, it must have been beautiful. That voice of his already had Komaeda drooling, even without words.

"You're so cute, Hinata-kun..!" Komaeda mumbled as he kissed Hinata all over. His cheeks, his nose, his neck...wherever Komaeda could reach. A bit of saliva dripped down the shorter's chin, and onto his chest. Poor boy, his shirt deserved to only be stained in his blood. Oh well.

"How would you prefer to die, Hinata..?" Of course, Hinata couldn't answer, but maybe Komaeda could give him a few options and see how he reacted.

"First off, we have have this lovely specimen," Komaeda pulled an average kitchen knife out of his tool chest, "it may not be unique, but if you prefer to die the old fashion way..." Hinata shook his head violently, and Komaeda laughed lowly with a smile.

"I guess not." Let's see, what else did he have? It had to be something special, only the best for his Hinata-kun...

"Would these suit you?" Komaeda asked, holding out a pair of scissors. They'd been a gift from a friend, and were very special to him. Definitely worthy of the best. Unfortunately, Hinata only shook his head more. Hopefully he would choose soon, Komaeda didn't know how much longer he could wait. Just looking at those wide eyes, his skin red around his bounds...he was beautiful. He needed to make him even better.

"I wonder.." Komaeda mumbled to himself. Pulling a pair of medical knives from his chest, he held them up for the other to see. "What about these, Hinata-kun?" The boy didn't respond. He simply stared at the tools, no responce other than his shaking limbs. Komaeda decided that must mean Hinata had chosen.

Smiling brightly at the other, Komaeda responded, "Wonderful choice, Hinata! As expected from the very best." Komaeda's eyes lowered as he walked towards to the other, figdeting with the knives as he did so. He could hardly wait.

Hinata didn't seem as excited, however. Perhaps he was frightened? Komaeda wouldn't have that. He'd simply have to comfort the boy until he saw otherwise.

"It's alright, Hinata...I promise, your death will lead to a much better life after!" Komaeda smiled, hoping his words had a positive effect on the other. It was hard to tell. Hinata's expression hadn't changed much, but at least he wasn't screaming. Yet.

"You're doing wonderful, Hinata-kun," Komaeda praised, lifting a precision knife and twirling it above the other's stomache. Just the thought of seeing the boy's, that perfect boy's insides, in front of him and bare...it would be a lie to say Komaeda wasn't feeling the effects of his thoughts. "N-Now please...just stay still.."

Hinata must have not heard him quite right. He was moving. And a lot. Oh, well Komaeda wouldn't repeat himself and bother the other. After all, trash like him should keep his mouth shut as much as possible. Shame Hinata had to have his mouth covered, but he couldn't have the boy calling for help. As good as Komaeda's intentions were, nobody seemed to understand that. But maybe Hinata would after this. Only he could.

Komaeda unbuttoned the other's shirt, dragging the knife across what skin shown as he went. God, the boy was perfect. So perfect. His blood was thin, and just the perfect shade of rosy pink. Exactly as Komaeda had expected. Hinata was nothing but the very best.

As soon as Hinata's shirt was opened, Komaeda began to dig his knife from the bottom of Hinata's ribs, to his pelvic bone, and back. The boy's pants had to be pulled down a bit, so that Komaeda may remove exactly as much skin as he wished to. The screaming had started as soon as Komaeda had first inserted the knife.

Hinata's sounds were escasty, and nothing less. He was in pure agony, and Komaeda knew it. Such despair, it could only lead to the most magnificent of hope! A bit of drool dripped down in-between the boy's kidney and rectum, all clearly shown for Komaeda to see. It must've hurt like hell. It must _hurt_ like hell! Perfect, so perfect...that much pain, that much suffering, only to end with death, and begin with a new life..! Komaeda couldn't think of a better way to end a life.

"Y-You're...You're the very best, Hinata..!" Komaeda needed to hurry this up, he really did. He was feeling an urge for one of his more, er, _crude_ hobbies. If he didn't end this soon, he just might end up excercising that while Hinata was still alive, and while Komaeda was trash, he couldn't make Hinata see such a disgusting hobby. Hinata would think he was filth, the absolute worst of filth, see him for who he truly was...

It was very tempting to get off at the moment.

Komaeda decided to distract himself with the boy's spleen, removing it carefully and holding it in his hands against his chest. His, all his. And Hinata looked terrified. Of course though, he should have expected that. The boy must hate having his most internal of organs in the arms of such waste. But for some reason, Komaeda couldn't put it down.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata-kun...you're..so s-soft..." Komaeda bit his lip, staring down at the organ in front of him. Hinata was even better than Komaeda could have ever imagined. It was then that Komaeda noticed the screaming had ceased.

Looking up, Komaeda noticed Hinata had gone limp. "No, not y-yet...I wasn't done.." Komaeda nearly dropped the spleen, but remembered to set it down on the table in front of him, where Hinata's lifeless body lay. Blood dripped along the wounds, thicker than before. Those beautiful organs, still lovely, of course, were starting to smell, and those glossed over eyes of Hinata's were rather depressing.

"H-He's...He's in a..b-b-better place..." Komaeda smiled, a thin taste of salt in his mouth. Whether it was tears, or the blood he was sucked from his fingers unconciously, he didn't know. Komaeda felt worse than he had ever in his entire life. Truly, this was the very best.


End file.
